starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Corellian Corruption Scandal
The Corellian Corruption Scandal was a massive scandal that hit the Imperial-controlled Corellian government in 15 ABY under the Laran administration. Occuring simultaneously alongside Operation Corellisi Guerlle, and believed to have been ongoing for quite some time beforehand, it was revealed that high-level officials under the Laran administration, from CorSec officers to government administrators, were illegaly engaged in criminal activity with the underworld crime syndicate, Maffi. The Scandal Unfurls Bailey Laran, Imperial Governor, became suspect and was brought in for questioning by Imperial authorities. The true extent of the corruption ran so deep as to force the Empire to initiate martial law on the planet, bringing in COMPNOR and CompForce to restore order and expose the scandal and its perpetrators. An entire lockdown of CorSec was initiated by ISB Director Fleming. Several days after the CompForce-imposed martial law began, elements of the Imperial 501st Legion began arriving on Corellia, boosting the Empire's presence on the planet in an effort to crack down on the criminals and terrorists. Governor Laran was soon released to house arrest on Corellia, but an extensive list of charges were filed against her in response to the scandal. These charges included: * Failure to Effectively Govern an Imperial Planet * Neglection of Duty * Withholding Information from Imperial Authorities * Disrespect of Imperial Authority Not long after her release, the Governor went public with her side of the story, claiming that her arrest was at the hands of an ISB Agent, and not the will of the Emperor. Simultaneously, the entire planet of Corellia was shut off from the rest of the Galaxy by way of the Imperial Navy and the 65th Stormtrooper Legion. What happened to the CorSec officers who disappeared during the lockdown was unknown, and the arrest of diplomatic ambassadors raised tensions with the CDU. However, the lockdown eventually came to an end when what seemed to be a high profile arrest took place at a large residence on Corellia. This both proved that the Corellian Corruption Scandal went much deeper than was originally expected, but left little to no answers as to the true depth of its story. Treason About a month later, IGN released a news report claiming that Danik Kreldin, the Imperial Grand Admiral who was presumed dead, had been found alive and arrested out of his estate on Corellia in an operation conducted by the 501st Stormtrooper Legion and CompForce. In this news report, it was reported that ISB found evidence that Kreldin had been forming a rebellion against Emperor Vadim. Soon enough, reports would start being released through the Imperial News networks (which, of course, were under the direction of the Coalition for Improvements). These reports claimed that the Imperial Security Bureau had begun uncovering many more facts aligning Danik up with treasonous activities. Not long thereafter, the Kreldin Estate was destroyed by an orbital bombardment. Following the destruction of the Estate his last followers were crushed during the Battle for Purification. Category:Events From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.